YuGiOh! RL: Season 1: The Tournament
by rowan5255
Summary: This story is about YU-Gi-Oh! in real life! Follow Justin as he goes into a Tournament and learns the well known, and mysterious, powers surrounding Yu-Gi-Oh! and about himself!
1. Chapter 1: The Invite

Chapter One:

The Invite

* * *

"Amazing! A one card turn around with Ojama trio for the win! Jim, what do you think of this Guys luck, and skill?"  
"Well, if I didn't think he would have made it, I wouldn't be his sponsor would I? I think his deck is a complete turn around of where Yu-Gi-Oh! was going, down the tubes. Hopefully kids will learn from Him and make_ original_ decks for a change besides all this Monarch and Lightsworn crap that is being over used. That is why I sponsored him, because his true strength comes from running his own deck, not a variation of every one else's decks."

"Wow, harsh words to some of the viewers at home, but of course people, that is Mr. Kaimento's opinion and everyone's matters, especially when the kid he sponsors is now your WORLD CHAMPION! I give you Taichi Mokouna!"

Then, the phone rings. Sighing, I pick it up.  
"Hello. Oh hi Andrew, you saw the duel I guess? Ya, I did too, and I loved every minute of it. An original deck, a mixed one that kicked Monarch butt! Okay, no problem, I'll bring my deck when I come tomorrow, we going to the tournament tomorrow? Okay, just making sure, I'll bring my cards. See you around noon, bye!"

I turn off the TV and get my deck to insure it was in shape for a tournament tomorrow evening. I couldn't wait, because if you didn't have money to buy a duel disk, this tournament would rent you one for a small fee. I couldn't wait to see my favorite cards in action. Since they came out with the Hologram inducing duel disks last month, Yu-Gi-Oh! took a turn for the better. A lot of people got into it, just because it wasn't a flat card game anymore.  
I sit down to start on my deck in the living room, just as someone knocks on the door. I get up, a little annoyed because my Mom, sister, and step-dad went out and let me stay at home so I could do some school work, I finished at one o'clock last night so I could watch the finals, and no one should be calling on the house. Especially since we live in the middle of no where, up a holler.  
I open the door to find a FEDEX guy with a box that had Konami on the side of it, with my name on the address. I quickly sign for it and take it inside to open it. Inside is another box, a battle city duel disk box. beside it was a deck box and a DVD. excited I put the DVD in and turn on the TV, just as both my cell phone and the house phone go off. Not wanting to waist minutes, I pick up the house phone first to see it is Andrew. Thinking it can wait, I push the play button on the remote to see a Japanese guy come on the screen.

"Paul, I hope this DVD with complementary, official duel disk and deck box made it safely to your abode. I am sending this to you personally to invite you to our First Annual Fight for the King contest. This is to see if you have what it takes to take on the newest king of games. Under your pro league deck box is the key to it. All you have to do is hold it in front of the box lid to unlock it. I hoped you didn't mind me contacting your class ring provider to get your ring size so your ring key would fit. If it does not, contact us with the number on the card in the box, and we'll be ready to get you a new one when you arrive. Your plane ticket is in there too, Yeager Airport is the one closest to your house if I am not mistaken so we made it out to that one. You still need a passport and a bit of spending money seeing as you are coming first to Japan and then to another foreign country of your liking that is hosting this tournament. We have sent over 500,000 invites in America alone, so please come prepared. Also the ban list being used is included. We will see you in a month. Oh By the way, if your mother does not approve, you can keep the disk for 50 dollars. The deck box is yours to keep. Good Bye."

In shock I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Me, going to Japan for this, there was no way. And if Andrew calls one more time I'll choke the life out of him personally. well, I might as well answer it.

"What Andrew!? Eh, congrats on what? How did you know I made that tournament? Oh, they announced it after the king interview and you made it too? Sweet, I just hope mom will let me go. Oh, wow there are two tickets here. I guess they expected mom to come. well, Andrew I got to fix my deck up before next month. Sorry, but tomorrows tournament is canceled for me. I need to make plans and arrangements. Later.

* * *

Sorry that this Chapter isn't that interesting and that it is short, I'll try to do better in future chapters!


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Speed!

Chapter 2

Unexpected Speed

* * *

"Absolutely not. And that is my final answer Justin, you are not going to Japan for some card game." My mom told me the next day, flat out when I ask.

"But Mom, you don't understand what I could win. And it is all paid for except what I buy for souvenirs and extra meals. Plus, you have a ticket too!"

"I can't take off work to go to another country that I don't want to go to in the first place, besides it is just a stupid card game. So the answer is no."

"Really, even though for every win i get paid one hundred dollars?"

"For every what?"

" Ya mom, for every one win, I get a hundred bucks, and there are about 500,000 people invited in

America alone. So what do you say?"

"If you want to go, then someone must go with you, and they must be older that 20."

That evening I spent all day trying to find someone who could take a week in another country. Finely I find someone, my Grandpa Harold told me he could go. I sign on to the website to sign up for the tournament. I flop down on my bed after Mom had made a list of things to pack for Japan and another country, I have a good feeling where I would go to knowing French.

Departure day was chaos.  
"Where is my suit case!?"  
"Where are the tickets?"  
"Dang, where is my phone?"  
"My deck, I left it on my desk!"  
"Wait, did you grab my duel disk?"  
"No you missed the turn!"  
"Run papaw, our flight was called a minute ago!"  
"Wait, where does our luggage go??"

Need I go on?  
Finely, we get to relax on in our first class sets.  
I had better win this, or Mom will kick my rear so badly it won't be funny.

Besides the fact that it took forever to get to Japan, and airplane food's reputation is worse than I heard, the flight was amazing. As soon as we arrived, I saw a man holding a sign with "Paul Justin McCallister" written on it. We walk up to him and I show him my passport.

"Ah, Good evening Paul-sama. I hope your flight was delightful. I am the owner of one of the hotels Konami has rented for this tournament. I will take you there personally."

"You are the owner and you came to greet us personally just to take us there. Thank you very much sir." I reply back to him, to get a smile back

"Paul-sama, no need to worry about it, I did not care in the least to come and get you. Now, shall we go?

The ride through Japan was amazing! I could not believe what I saw. The culture was so different from what I was used to. And our hotel was decked out in Yu-Gi-Oh! stuff. The front had Stardust Dragon, Elemental Hero Neos, and Dark Magician on one side all attacking Red Dragon's Archfiend, VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon, and Blue Eyes White Dragon, which where fighting back. The doors where flanked by Atem, Jaden, Yusie, Jack, Kiba, and Chazz under their respective monsters all declaring an attack on the other side.

"Of course, this is only going to be here for about a week. You will only be here a week and then you get shipped off to another country." Our Guide told us.

We finely get to our suit, which was really nice. It had a kitchen, nice sized bathroom with whirlpool bath, a living room with plasma screen TV, a desk with flat screen computer, and two small bedrooms. The room was decorated in Stardust Dragon's honor I guess, see as the sheets where white with dark blue curtains, all of which was silk.

"Wow, this is amazing papaw! Look at all the nice stuff that is free!"

"I know, hard to believe, but remember we have a budget from that company, so don't go all out."

Just then, someone knocks on the door, and I answer it to meet a Japanese girl about my age. She was wearing a battle city duel disk, the only one that is out at the moment, on her left hand.

"Hello, your name is Paul McCallister, am I correct?" she asks me

"Ya it is, and yours is? Oh, sorry, would you like to come in?"

"Thank you, My name is Anko. I heard you where in the tournament and I would like to duel you if it is okay."

"A duel, wow, that was soon. Oh well, okay sure why not."

"Great!" she cheers. "Thank you so much Paul-kun!" she yells and runs to the other side of the room."

"Alright, Duel! I'll take the first move Anko! Draw! I summon White Magician Pikeru in attack mode. Then I'll set a face down and end my turn."

"Draw! I'll Summon My monster face down and set a spell or trap. And I'll let you go Paul-kun!"

"Um could you call me Justin please?"

"Okay Justin-kun!"

"Draw!, thanks. I gain 400 Life points thanks to Pikeru. Now, I activate Graceful Charity. I draw three cards and send two to the grave yard. I'll send Quillbolt Hedgehog and speed warrior. Now I summon Junk Synchron and use his effect to bring speed warrior back in defence mode, with his effect negated. Now, Quillbolt Hedgehog's effect activates and he is summoned in defense mode. Next I Activate double summon, which lets me summon Ebon Magician Curran from my hand. I set a spell or trap and attack your face down with Pikeru."

"You attacked my CUTE Winged Kuriboh! I take no damage this turn now."

"Okay I end turn."

Justin 8400 Anko 8000

"Draw, and activate trap. Just Desserts. You take 500 per monster on you field."

"What!" Justin 5900 Anko 8000

"Now activate spell, Ookazi. That is 800 more."

Justin 5100 Anko 8000

"I end my turn with three face down cards Justin-kun!"

"Okay, Draw. Pikeru gives me 400 for each monster for a total of 2000"

"And I Chain with two more Just Desserts and chain one of them with trap reclamation. I discard Necro Gardenia for the effect."

Justin 2600 Anko 8000

"What are you going to do Justin-kun? Next turn my speed burn deck will win this for me. You can't do anything."

what am I going to do, I have almost nothing on her, she's won unless I finish it this turn.

* * *

Haha, a cliffhanger! hope you enjoyed this round! leave me honest reviews please!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Out of the Tournament!

Okay, I finely finished this chapter, not thanks to the danged theif who stole my book with my ideas on it, and i would also like to give creadit to Yuugisgirl's story The Return Of Evil. I got the idea for the Hotel from her plane. if you what to know more, check out her story! it is here on this site! on with the show

* * *

Chapter 3

Out of the Tournament!!

Justin 2600 Anko 8000

"Okay, Anko, you may have me down, but I still have cards left! Three to be exact! Okay I tune my Junk Synchron to my Speed Warrior. These Clustering Stars lead the weak their strongest Defender, Show your self! Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior! Junk Warrior gains the attack points of all the monsters on my field that are level 2 or lower. This Being said, Pikeru, Ebon, and my hedgehog share with him all they have. Now I activate the spell card, double attack. This spell card lets one monster on my field attack twice, as long as I discard a monster with a higher level than the one I select. I'll Discard my Summoned Skull, which is a level six monster to allow Junk Warrior to attack twice. Finely I play the spell card Monster Reborn. I revive the Summoned Skull I sent to the Graveyard in attack mode! Next, I'll attack with Junk warrior directly! GO SCRAP FIST!"

"Did you forget my Necro Gardina? I can remove him from play while he is in my grave to negate one attack! And I'll do that to Junk Warrior!"

"Fine, but that was only his first attack, thanks to double attack he can attack again."

"What!?"

"Now Junk Warrior, stand for your fallen comrades! Attack Anko directly with Scrap Fist!"

"No!!"

Justin 2600 Anko 2500

"Did you forget my Summoned Skull, he so wants to make your acquaintance, attack with Lightning Strike!

"I lost!"

I walk over to her as the holograms disapper, kneel down to her crying face.

"Anko, why are you crying? You played a great duel, you should be proud."

"I am not, I was sent here by someone to take you out of the tournament. If I had won, you would have been disqualified."

"What! Are you serious! Who made you do this against me?"

"I don't know the employers name, but he hired my dad to do it, but he sent me instead because he was too drunk and we needed the money for it."

"I am sorry to hear that. Thanks for being honest. Now if you want to keep in touch after you find out if you are bad or good, here is my myspace page." I write it down for her. "Keep in touch, okay. And wish me luck."

"Thank you Justin-sensei! I will remember all your teachings and apply them to life!" and with that, she ran out the door.

"Umm, Okay that was beyond weird."

A slight sound makes me jump.

"Kuriii!"

"What was that? Papaw, did you here something?"

"No I didn't Justin, except for you I didn't hear a thing."

Just then I felt so drained, like I stayed up all night. I had to grab on the chair to keep steady.

"Wow, I feel weird. I am going to bed okay Papaw. Make sure I am up by 8:00 Tomarow.

I get to my bed and sink into it. My head was pounding like I had stood on my head for an hour straight and I felt like I ran a mile(and I am not in shape).

"Rurrrrr!"

I set up in bed, in a cold sweat. I had never hear these voices before, and I couldn't tell where they were coming from. Exhausted, I lay down and go to sleep.

* * *

what is next? i don't know, you will see though if you check in with me next week! untill then, later! P.S. sorry for the short chapter, that was all i could get out.


	4. Chapter 4: The Tournament Begins!

this chapter is dedicated to YuugisGirl, for i wish she gets her inspariation back for her story that gave me insparation for this one!

disclamer for last chapters: I do Not own the characters of Yugioh or the card game.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Tournament Begins, and The D.D. Deck is Sealed!

The next day was amazing! Only people in the tournament could come into the giant stadium to learn what they would be facing. The number on the side of the door we went in was in Japanese so I couldn't read it, but the door man read it to me. It said that the maximum capacity was 3 million people. I get in there and we where seated by county. The place was Packed. My luck played out and I found myself sitting next to my best friend, Andrew. Before we could say anything, the lights went out, the sound of a duel disk activating goes through the mic system, and The Winged Dragon of Ra exploded onto the stage. This was suppose to be impossible to do, as the God cards where refused a serial number to be read by the duel disk system. In awe, we watch as Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon make their debut with Ra.

"Welcome one and all, to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Take on the King Cup! What you see before you is the prize for first place and winning against the King of Games. Do you have what it takes to earn these Gods, made to work in the game and to be accepted. Only those who earn the tidal of King can have god card copies in their decks and use them."

The crowd went wild! he waited until we calmed down, which took several minuets, and continued speaking.

"Also, the winner will receive the tidal of king from our current king, Taichi Mokouna!"

Just as he is announced, the king himself rides out of the opening on the other side of the stadium on a D-wheel! (His D-wheel is like Yusie's but white). He takes a lap and while doing so, summons a Master of Oz, his ace card. He rides up a ramp onto the stage and parks beside the announcer, which I realize is the same man that was on the DVD.

"Thanks sir," The king tells the man politely. " Now Lesson up! If any of you can't handle the possibility of a Riding duel, then forfeit now. I will only duel on a D-wheel unless circumstances forbid it. So if you don't have the nerve, get out now. Otherwise, I hope you have what it takes to go against me in the finials, cause I expect the best! Now lets do as Jaden would say and GET YOUR GAME ON!"

With that, the crowd got silent. Riding duels, or Turbo Duels in America, where once attempted by fan boys but ended up in serious injury of one and the other parallelized. There was talk that Konami was trying to make a real duel runner that wasn't as dangerous, but this just blew some people's minds.

After hearing the rules to the tournament, which are very similar to the Battle City Tournament except that the locater cards wasn't in this and there was no anti of rare cards, and told the official tournament could start when you got 2 blocks away from the stadium to minimize crowds so cars and other people could get where they needed to be, we where excused out of the stadium. On my way out, someone grabbed my shoulder, scaring me to death.

"Hey Justin," I turn to see Andrew "Lets not duel until we are forced okay? I want you at your best so gain experience."

"Um, sure. I would have asked you the same, so I'll see you later then Andrew."

"Hey, no need to part, lets go get lunch before this heats up. I mean we have a week to get at least 20 wins."

At this my stomach turns. 20 wins is required to get to the next round, and you can't lose once. If you lose your duel disk won't record anymore, you are booted out of the tournament mainframe and you have to get on the plane home in 2 days of your lose or you pay your own way.

"Sure, want to try a ramen stand?"

"Sure thing, lets see what real ramen tastes like!"

And with that we head down the street looking for a ramen stand. When we find one, a duelist steps in our way, activating his duel disk.

"Heh, one of you are my next victim. Which one of you are my next victory?" He tells us.

Smiling, Andrew raises his disk, "Sure, I need to work up my appetite a little more before I eat. Do you mind Justin?"

"Um, not at all, just make it quick so we can eat."

He nods and turns to his opponent.

"Duel!"

Andrew 8000 Man 8000

"I'll take the first move who ever you are!" Andrew states

"Sure, and my name is Jeff Newsome."

"Fine, I Draw! I set one Face down spell or trap card and set a monster. Turn end."

"Draw! I activate my spell card, Cost down! I discard Necro Gardna for the effect. Now all monsters in my hand lose two levels. I summon Jinzo to the field." I attack your face down monster."

_D.D. Scout Plane is flipped and destroyed._

"Now, I set a spell or trap and end turn."

"Draw! I activate Dimensional Fissure! Next is Card Destruction!"

"I will Chain with Mystical Space Typhoon on your Dimensional Fissure card."

"Great! They are sent to grave. I activate Soul Release! I remove D.D. Survivor, Scout Plane, D.D. Survivor, and your Spell Canceler in your grave. I Now set one monster. Turn End!"

"Draw! Jinzo Attack!"

"You attacked D.D. Warrior Lady!"

"I did what?!"

_Both D.D. Warrior Lady and Jinzo are removed from play._

"I set one monster face down and end my turn!"

"Draw! I activate my face down Macro Cosmos and use it's effect to summon Helios - The Primordial Sun in attack mode. Then I sacrifice it for Golden Homunculus (Attack 3100). Homunculus attack the face down!"

_Man Eater Bug is destroyed and so is Golden Homunculus due to The Bug's effect._

"Turn end."

"Draw! I activate Heavy Storm and play D.D.R.(Different Dimension Reincarnation)! I Discard Morphing Jar for the effect and bring back Jinzo! I attack!"

Andrew 5600 Jeff 8000

Oh Great! Andrew has no cards in hand and no monsters to protect himself! With Jinzo, his deck is also crippled as is! There is only one card in his deck that can save him right now, and he needs it soon!

* * *

Okay, Andrew's deck is a little off than what he really has because i am running on memory of it.


	5. Chapter 5: Nothing For You

Okay, here is Chapter 5 and for those how actuly like my story, you will find out a bit more about my deck. also i claim nothing that belongs to their proper owners.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Nothing for You

Andrew 5600 Jeff 8000

Field: Jinzo equipped with D.D.R.

The start of Andrew's turn.

"Andrew! You can do this! You better not lose, I want to beat my rival at the finials!" I yell to him from the side lines, the duel clearly in Jeff's favor.

"No worries, I'll get what I need soon! Draw!" It seemed like his deck let off a light to me, but I dismissed it. Then I see Andrews face and see him smile. " I summon, Gren Maju Da Eiza! His attack is equal to the number of my removed from play cards times 400!"

_Gren Maju Da Eiza's attack is 2800 due to 7 of Andrews cards being removed from play._

"Gren Maju Da Eiza, attack his Jinzo!"

"Sorry, Did you forget my monster effect? I cancel your attack!"

_Jeff removes Necro Gardna from his grave to negate Da Eiza's attack_

"Okay, Turn end"

"Draw! And I sacrifice my Jinzo to summon Jinzo Lord(atk 2600)! I'll set a face down spell or trap and I'll end turn."

"Draw! I activate Heavy Storm!"

"What! Fine I chain with Shrink and half the attack of your Gren Maju Da Eiza."

"Fine, end turn."

"Draw! I set one spell or trap and end my turn."

"Draw! I activate Giant Trunade! Now, Gren Maju Da Eiza Attack!

_Jinzo Lord is destroyed and Jeff takes 200_

_Andrew 5600 Jeff 7800_

"I'll end turn"

"Draw! I set a sell or trap and end turn."

"Draw! Gren Maju Da Eiza attack Jeff directly!"

"Wait, I activate my trap card, Mirror Force!"

_All of Andrews attack mode monsters are destroyed_

"I end turn and D.D. Scout Plane will return from out of play in attack mode"

"Draw, Damn it! This deck is suppose to be flawless, I payed that kid a hundred dollars to make one that kicked ass and I get this shit! Worthless cards! I'll end turn"

"﻿Wow taking out your own inexperience on your cards how childish... hope the next turn you can learn to dual as much as you curse your cards...Draw! I sacrifice my Scout Plane for my D-Hero Dasher in attack mode(2100). Dasher, direct attack!"

_Andrew 5600 Jeff 5700_

_D-hero Dasher changes to defense mode due to effect_

"I end my turn."

"Draw! I set a monster and end my turn."

"Draw Okay, I activate my D.D.R. And discard D.D. Warrior to revive my Golden Humunculous(3000 atk) Now, I switch my D-hero to attack mode and I'll attack with him!

_Dasher attacks Marshmallon, and effect deals 1000 damage to Andrew._

_Andrew 4600 Jeff 5700_

"End Turn"

"Draw, I sacrifice my monster for Kuraz the Light Monarch in attack mode. I destroy both of your monsters, so draw your two cards. End turn."

"Draw, and I activate my Brain control for your monarch."

_Andrew 3800 Jeff 5700_

"I summon Bazoo the Soul-Eater in attack mode and use his effect to remove from play Golden Humunculous, D.D. Warrior, and Gren Maju Di Eiza by his effect( Bazoo atk 2500) I attack with both!"

_Andrew 3800 Jeff 800_

"Turn ends and Kuraz returns to you"

"Draw! I end my turn with a face down spell or trap card."

"Draw! I do the same. One face down and end turn"

"Draw!"

"And that is all you do Jeff. Thanks to your own card effect I win the duel."

"What how!"

"Simple, my D.D. Dynamite will now activate and deal 300 points of damage to you for each card you have removed from play and thanks to the Necro Gardna you removed that makes 3 cards.

_Jeff losses 1200 life points, Andrew wins the duel!_

"Hey Andrew! You took so long, the ramen shop closed up for the day, and it is time to head back to the hotel! I also won a duel while you finished him!" I yell.

"WHAT! NO, I DON"T THINK SO, THEY WILL OPEN UP JUST FOR US." Andrew yells and runs to the shop door, just to see the closed sign flop down in front of his face.

"Hey Andrew, I knew they where closing so I ordered us a take out that we can pick up at the back window hot. So calm down, you'll get your food!"

And like that, Andrew was at the back door, trying to get his food with out OUR receipt.

As I walk to where he is, I swear I hear a "Kuriiiiii" again and felt tired like the other night.

"What is with me this week?" I ask to get a "Rurrrrr" back from somewhere behind me.

* * *

Okay, I made something real obvious to those who know me, and if you know it, DON'T SPOIL IT FOR THE OTHER READERS.


	6. Chapter 6: In a Corner, Tag Duel Supreme

okay, this took FOREVER to get right. for those who do tag duels so easy, please gift me with your ability cause i want it lol. anyway, All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 6

In a Corner, Tag Duel Supreme!

It has almost been six days since the tournament started, and Andrew and I needed one more win to get to the next round. And we only have until noon tomorrow to get our last win or we will still lose. To make matters worse, some people found a loop hole in the rules, you can still keep dueling after you get twenty wins and make sure you don't have as much competition, which is the reason we don't have our last duel, every one else has been sent home and from what we could find we where the last two who haven't qualified.

"Dang it Andrew, I don't want to face you now! We need to look one more time for someone we both can trick into dueling us, but if we don't find one by midnight, we duel. Okay?"

"Oh, we'll find someone to duel, even if I have to turn on his duel disk and make him draw his cards! Lets go!"

And with that, we search the hotel for our duels, to find only closed doors in our faces and rude comments. I was getting to the point to where I was about to give up, when I hear that voice again.

"Kuriiiiii!"

For some reason, I thought I could tell that Andrew needed me to get to him fast, so I set off at a run. I get outside and see two guys with duel disks looking at Andrew.

"Hey, what is going on here! Two against one is against the rules!" I yell to them

They Look up at me, scared that I was a moderator, but calm down once they see I don't have that gold whistle around my neck.

"So what, it is not like you can do anything about it." The one on the left told me, with a heavy Australian accent.

"Ya, but I can call the Moderators here with one button. Plus I've just now checked you duel disks for your codes and saved them so they can just remove you and have it done, and I will too. Unless you turn this into a tag duel, which is perfectly legal."

"Y-You wouldn't dare call us off!" the one on the right told me, this one has a British accent.

"Well, is it a duel or what? If you are challenging him, then you both need a win to continue right? So, how about you get rid of two at once?"

"Good Point, why not team up gov.? We can take them easy, our decks can work real well together."

"Okay, I'm game. Lets do this."

"Fine!" Me and Andrew say.

"Duel!"

"I'll take the first move if you don't care!" I Yell to get a nod from them all. "Draw! I set three spell or traps and one monster in defense, turn end!"

"Draw! I summon D-Hero Diamond Dude. Now His Effect Activates. I look at the top card of my deck, and if it is a spell, it goes to my grave and I activate it during my next standby phase, the card I got was Heavy Storm. I end my turn."

"Draw! Hey Justin, I need to sacrifice, can you spare?"

"Sure, No Problem!"

"I sacrifice Justin's face down, for Spell Canceler in attack mode(1800 atk).

"I Set one face down and end my turn!"

"Hey Andrew, I may need my ace monster this duel, so leave it open okay!"

"Huh, okay sure Justin!"

"Oi, mates, it is my go! Draw! I activa...wait, I can't with your Spell Canceler on the field! Oh well, I'll just do this. I summon E-Hero Stratos in attack mode(1800). I add E-Hero Ocean to my hand from my deck with his effect! Now, I hate too, but I need to get rid of your monster so Stratos attack Spell Canceler and even it up!"

"Hey you forgetting about me already? Trap card activate, Astral Barrier! Now, I take that attack directly to our life points!"

_The whirlwind then comes over to my field and over took me, but then a light barrier came up, and the source of the light was Spell Canceler! _

_Me and Andrew 8000 Britain and Australian 7600_

"Hey wait a minute! Why didn't your life points take the hit!" the British guy yells

"Because, I had activated my trap card in time. It is Spirit Barrier. You see, I run a deck like this. I protect my monsters, and they protect me! With Astral Barrier on the field, I can choice to take any attack directly and with Spirit Barrier on the field I take no battle damage as long as a monster is on my side of the field! So now the only thing you can do is destroy our cards with card effects!"

"No way! You take out our spells and our attacks in one round! Mate, we need rid of that spirit barrier next turn, got it!"

"Ya I do, Just end your turn already okay gov."

"Sure, turn end."

"Finely, it is my turn again! No way! Alright, trap card activate! Ultimate Offering! Now I summon Little Winguard(1400) In attack mode! Then I'll use Ultimate Offering to summon Magna Drago in attack mode(1400). Now I'll Tune my Magna Drago(Lv 2) to my Little Winguard(Lv 4) to synchro summon Gaia Knight the Force of Earth(2600)! Next, I pay another 500 Points to summon Junk Synchron in attack mode(1300) and use his effect to bring back Magna Drago in defense mode(600) and with his effect negated. I Tune my Magna Drago(Lv 2) to Gaia Knight the Force of Earth (Lv 6): The winds of destiny and care are blown forth, witness the grand wings that ride those winds! Synchro summon, Stardust Dragon(2500 atk)! Stardust, strike down that D-Hero Diamond Dude with Starlight Surge!

_Me and Andrew 7000 Britain and Australian 6900_

"I end my turn."

"Draw! Hey Gov, we got them beat! I just need some help okay? I set one monster face down and end my turn!

"Fine, Hide behind that thing all you want! Draw! I sacrifice my Spell Canceler for my Caius the Shadow Monarch! I target your face down monster!"

"Not my D-Hero Defender!"

_Me and Andrew 7000 Britain and Australian 5900 _

_Opponent lost 1000 due to Caius removing from play a dark attribute monster._

"Now, attack his E-Hero Stratos!"

_Me and Andrew 7000 Britain and Australian 5300_

"I set one face down card, end turn."

"No way! Draw! Mate, we may bite th... Hey I can activate my spells! I'll activate Polymerization and fuse my H-Hero Wildheart and Bladedge to make E-Hero Wildedge! Now, I attack your Stardust Dragon!"

"Wait! I use my trap and take it direct, and once again we'll take no damage due to a monster being on the field!"

"Turn end with two face down cards, go ahead!"

"Draw! Okay, I activate my spell card, Giant Trunade!

"Hey, I can chain to that, with my Shrink card! It halves the attack of Wildedge(1400)" Andrew steps in.

"Thanks man! Now that that is taken care of, I'll attack with Stardust Dragon. Take care of that tin can with Starlight Surge! And Junk Synchron attack him directly

_Me and Andrew 7000 Britain and Australian 2900_

"I set three face down cards and end turn!"

"Draw. I Play Polymerization and fuse my D-Hero Dogma and D-Hero Plasma! Come Forth, Destiny End Dragoon. Now, I attack Caius the Shadow Monarch with it!"

"Activate Spirit Barrier and Astral Barrier! You do nothing but attack me directly!"

"End turn with a face down."

"Draw! I set three face down cards and end turn."

"Okay, Draw! I have to defend myself, I set a monster and end turn."

"Draw! I set a face down and end turn!"

"Draw! Okay I activate my monsters effect. I will Destroy Caius the Shadow monarch!"

"No you won't! I activate Stardust's effect!"

_Stardust's effect activates by sacrificing itself to negate one card that destroys a card on the field and destroy it. Then, at the end phase it revives itself_

"I chain to that, with Divine Wrath and discard D-Hero Doom Lord, stardust's effect is negated and he is destroyed!"

"What! No Stardust! You'll pay for that, with this duel!"

_Me and Andrew 4600 Britain and Australian 2900._

"I am not done, can I have a sacrifice gov?"

"Sure thing mate, take them out!"

"I'll sacrifice gov's monster and summon Kuraz the light Monarch!I destroy your Barrier cards! But you get to draw 2 cards. Dragoon attack his Junk Synchron."

_Me and Andrew 2900 Britain and Australian 2900_

"I end turn."

"Draw! I set one monster face down and end turn!"

"Draw! I can't do anything so I end my turn, but on your next turn mate, finish them off okay!"

"Sure thing, it will be easy!"

At this point, I freeze up. I am so scared, I can't draw my card. I didn't want to make Andrew go home after all this work, and the duel rides with me and what I do!

"Hey Justin, I know you can take them! Just go for it!"

I snap my head up. He was right, all I needed to do was to trust in my deck.

"For Stardust! Draw!"

A Light trail from my card comes from my deck, I look at my card and hear "Kuriiiiii!"

"No way, that is what I am hearing. I am glad, now lets do this together partner! I set a monster and end my turn!

"Is that all? Draw! Okay, I will use my Dragoon to take our your face down you cherish so much!"

"No you won't! He has plans for it I can tell, so I activate my body as a shield! We pay 1500 points to negate it and destroy your card!"

"What! Fine! Kuraz the Light Monarch, attack his face down!"

"And that is where you messed up! Activate face down! Transcendent Wings! I sacrifice my Winged Kuriboh and two cards in my hand to summon from my deck, Winged Kuriboh Lv 10! I'll activate his effect now! By tributing himself, he destroys all you attack mode monsters and deals their attack points to your life points!"

"And I chain to Justin's Kuriboh, with Rush Recklessly! I increase your Kuraz's attack by 700 (3100)"

"Go Winged Kuriboh Lv 10! Transcending Light!"

_Britain and Australian take 3100 damage, game!_

"Yes! We won! We won! Andrew, we...are..."

and then I black out.

* * *

Okay, you know my deck sortof, hope you injoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7:We Finely Meet!

YAY I AM GETTING MORE REVIEWS FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE!!

that aside, i need to point out a spun off story of my friends about this. andrew coad is doing his side of this story and he puts a bit of laughing in it so check it out!

I do not own the trademarks of Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter 7

We Finely Meet! Old Friends Discovered!

I wake up to find myself in a hospital, with a doctor over me. I couldn't remember what happened, the last thing I could remember was..."The Duel!" I yell these words and sit up quickly in my bed, and as soon as I do I feel weak and dizzy. The doctor, quite annoyed, pushes me back into my bed.

"I don't know what happened in that card game boy, but you where severely exhausted towards the end. Have you been getting enough sleep?" The doctor asks me, and he is speaking perfect English.

"Yes I have been getting enough sleep! I always put my heath first. Wait, where is my cards and duel disk! Tell me where they are now!" I tell him, clearly not pleased that my disk and deck have been taken from me.

"The disk is in your closet and your deck of cards is in your desk drawer. Your clothes are also in the closet." The Doctor tells me, clearly annoyed. "And those cards are not important. In my opinion you need to forget about them and get into real life, got it?"

I look at him, and start yelling. "Who are you to say that I need to stop doing a hobby that is perfectly harmless and who gave you fucking permission to try and tell me right from wrong in anything but health issues! Also if you can't tell, this is now a part of real life and a lot of money is invested into this card game! Now, I want released from here now so I can get back to the tournament I was in, if I wasn't disqualified for being in this hell hole!" I finish venting all the anger I pent up.

"I am sorry, but I have told them you would not be continuing with this tournament becau.." the doctor tries to tell me, just to get another out burst from me.

"You told them what! You ass hole!! You turn your ass around and call them and tell them you where in the wrong place and that I am coming back to the hotel to meet up with a moderator right now!" I yell at the top of my lungs, infuriated.

Just then, the door opens and Andrew and the guy who sent me the video walks in.

"I told you he'd be mad as hell when the doctor told him that." Andrew tells him.

"I see what you mean, Mr. McCallister I am glad you made such a speedy recovery and are able to continue in my tournament. I have put the whole thing on hold for you, so you would have an equal chance to participate." The Man tells me, to get a look from the doctor.

"What! No! He needs to stay in bed and not risk his health for som.. hey! Get back in that bed boy! I haven't discharged you yet!

"I don't care. My mother's voice was the last straw, not yours. As long as you do not have her word that I am to stay in bed, I am not tied here. I will be leaving as soon as I change." I tell him, as I take off that paper hospital gown.

A few minutes later, and several shouting matches, I was in a limo with Andrew and the director to the hotel

"Mr. Director, sir thank you so much for putting the tournament on hold while I was in the hospital. Also, thanks for paying for it, I could have with what winnings I have earned so far. I hope I am not a pain!" I tell him, very sorry that I did pass out.

"It was no problem, after watching the duel record of your last duel I wanted to see what else you could do. Also that doctor has been a critic about Yu-Gi-Oh! since it came out. He thinks it is an abomination against religion. He almost threw your cards away, but he couldn't because of your friend here. He threatened to put the "Fear of God himself" in him." The director told me, a little amused.

"Your darn right that I'd put the fear of God in him! I put your cards into the box and keep your key, here it is by the way, so he couldn't do a thing about it." Andrew tells me, as he hands me my box key. "I am just glad he got you mad like that, I've never heard you so mad before. And never have I heard such "Colorful" threats from you before. I guess agriculture classes taught you how to cut off a man's ba..."

"Okay Andrew, I don't need reminding about what I said, or what I almost did." I interrupt before he says that last word, in case it offends the director. "So, what did happen after I summoned Winged Kuriboh Lv 10? I can't remember anything after that."

"Are you serious? Well, for one, I used my last card to make his monster's attack just enough to kill him and you used Winged Kuriboh's effect. Then you just passed out. We both got the win though, so we are one of the 50000 duelists that made it. There was room for 150000 but all that duelist knock off took it down a third of what it would have been, so there is no need for the second country trip. We are going straight into the actual nitty griddy of the tournament now."

Just then, we pull up to the hotel. The director bids us far well until the next day, the day when the tournament would resume.

I walk into the hotel to find a few people look at me, a little scared. One girl actually screamed and ran from me at the elevator, bolting up the stairs instead. I ask Andrew if he could come to my room, and he says he would. On the way too my room, a lot of people made it a point to avoid me. We get into my suit, Papaw had went home the third day due to problems back in America, and sit down in the living room.

"Okay, what is with everyone today. Why are they acting so scared of me?" I ask Andrew, a little worried.

"Well, remember those guys you used Winged Kuriboh on?" I nod, "Well, they both say they where actually thrown back by the force of Transcended Light. As their proof, they pointed out the side walk was damaged where their monsters where and they had small cuts in their clothing and on them. People are thinking that you are cursed." Andrew tells me.

"What! How in heaven's name did this come up! I am not cursed. Hey Andrew, Duel me okay? I want to prove that this isn't true!"

"Um, sure I don't mind."

We stand up and go to opposite sides of the room, raise our disks and start.

"Duel!"

"Andrew, you take the first move!"

Andrew: "Okay, sure thing! Draw! I Summon D.D. Survivor in attack mode(1800) and end my turn with two face down cards.

Justin: "Sure, Draw!"

?: "Kuriiiiii!"

Justin: "What the? Winged Kuriboh? Is that you talking to me?"

Winged Kuriboh: "Kuri Kuri!"

Andrew: "Um, Justin, why are you talking to your card, which is apparently Winged Kuriboh?

?: "Rurrrrr!"

Justin: "Kuriboh? Your talking too? Andrew, lets just quit this duel, I think my cards have spirits..."

Andrew lowers his disk, and looks at me like I am a little mad. "Okay, so you can see your fur balls? That explains everything!"

After I lower my disk, I notice that the Kuribohs where right in front of me, in transparent spirit form. "Andrew, they are in front of me! No way! I knew I had a bond with my cards! Wow!"

"Dude, it isn't a good idea to tell every one this because they'll just send you home and to a psychotic ward." Andrew points out, which would be true.

"Oh well, at least I have my friends in my deck, ready to help me! And also I am here to help them, when ever it is in my power to do so!"

* * *

I already have the next chapter done as well but i won't update untill i get 5 new reviews from different people! haha, i shall be evil!!


	8. Chapter 8: A new twist!

haha, teasing time is over. I just wanted to see how many of you took what i said last time seriously. (I see i am unloved...) Thanks andrew coad, Yuugisgirl, and thebladeofchaos for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 8

A new twist! Trust in the Heart of the Cards!

The next day, people wasn't as friendly towards me as they where yesterday. Word of me seeing my card spirits had leaked out from a rat lessoning at the door and they all want me sent home. A few of them actually almost attacked me if not for the guards that had been sent to guard me by Mr. Tashiama, the man hosting the tournament. We get to the stadium with no problems and sit in the stands, like on the first day. Me and Andrew had our own sets on the floor of the stadium for our own safety.

Mr. Tashiama comes up to the mic with Taichi to speak to the crowd. Before Mr. Tashiama speaks Taichi takes the mic from him and addresses the crowd.

"Lesson here you maggots! I don't care if Paul is seeing pixies with poka doted wings! If I hear any of you have attacked him, you will deal with me. And I will make it personal! Even if he sees spirits, it doesn't give you the right to discriminate against him! Do you hear me calling you every insulting thing that I could just because of your race or nationality? No! So how about you all grow up in this tournament or go home! I am waiting to see how many people leave." He finishes, shaking with anger. From what Mr. Tashiama's face, you can tell that this wasn't even like Taichi.

Taichi watches the stands to see if anyone had the guts to either challenge him or leave. No one moved a muscle. Satisfied, he hands the mic to Mr. Tashiama with a "sorry, please excuse me"

"Thank you Taichi, and I will copy what our king has said. It will be personal to me as well if you attack this young man, and I will use all my power to insure that you pay for what ever you do. Now, on to the tournament. We will have a single duel elimination tournament round with twenty people in each mini tournament. You will learn of the type of tournament after you are sorted. We start the first mini tournament today. There will be 2500 mini tournaments and we will do five a day, at different stadiums. Also, if you are not in that mini tournament, you may not watch. Each duel will be privet, except for the judge. After all this, we will move on to the finial tournament, the main one. Good luck! Check your duel disk for your mini tournament number now. Numbers one through five stay here, every one else may leave now."

I check my number, and it is three. I look at Andrew's and see a four. After the chaos dies down and we are told to go for our matches, I say farewell to Andrew. My group stayed here.

My Match was up first. I take my place to see the same girl who ran from me the other day as my opponent. The second she saw me, she broke down crying and forfeited with out even raising her duel disk. Feeling bad, I wanted to see how I could help, but she screamed when she saw me coming to her and ran for her life. I waited for my second match in my waiting room, and talked to my Kuribohs. Even though they can't speak English, I found I could understand them to a degree and they could understand me perfectly. They where actually really fun to talk too. Kuriboh was a bit more timid than Winged Kuriboh, and Winged Kuriboh liked to pick on Kuriboh (Something about wings, I couldn't understand that well) But when Kuriboh got mad, I had to break them up(Or at least try too, you try pulling two spirits apart it doesn't work that well...). Finally my next match was up. I head out to find a girl my age, wearing some very tight leather, and flirting with the judge.

"Oh, like wonderful. Your that psycho kid every one talks about. Well, like I am totally not scared of you, from the looks of you my hair puts up more of a fight than you do." She tells me, with this really melodious voice.

I look at her, mainly because of her outfit (Hey I am a teenage guy, don't judge me!), and tell her. "Well, lets get this over with, ready?"

"Sure, My deck master is St. Joan, and yours is?" She tells me, placing her card into a slot beside her.

"What, Deck Master?" I ask, completely lost.

"Oh, I am sorry Paul, I forgot you haven't heard the rules for this tournament seeing as your last opponent left you without a fight. You see, before you start, you will select a deck master monster from your deck, side deck, or extra deck. They will be placed in that slot beside you and will count as being beside you. As long as your deck master is in the deck master zone, it can not be targeted by any card effect or monster attack. Also, it will have a unique ability that is different for each card. At any time, you can move your deck master to the field to protect your life points, and to serve as a monster. While on the field your deck master will have both his normal effect and his deck master effect. Now, if your deck master leaves the field and there is no monster replacing him as a result of him leaving the field, you will automatically lose the duel. But, if you do summon another monster from the reason of sending your current deck master off the field, your new monster is your deck master, but will not have a deck master effect. If a deck master would be returned to your hand or deck, it is returned to the deck master zone instead. Other wise you will duel the same way as normal. Oh, and one more thing, nothing can chain to any action involving the deck master. Now Paul, please select a deck master."

"Um, okay, I select my Silent Magician Lv 8."

"You must start with Silent Magician's first Lv card, all levels will be placed in here, with the lowest starting first. And they will level up with new effects, which will be a part of their deck master ability."

"Okay sure, I start with Silent Magician Lv 4." I tell them, inserting both cards into the 'deck master zone'. Silent Magician Lv 4 appears beside me, as St. Joan appears beside my opponent.

"Duel!"

?: "I'll take the first move hun, it is like, ladies first. Draw! I set one monster face down and end my turn. By the way Paul, the name is Megan.

Justin: "Sure, But you you can call me Justin. Draw!" after I draw, my duel disk beeps. I look at the screen and see that one counter had been added to silent magician last turn because Megan drew a card, and that she needed 10 to level up. Also I could remove one spell counter to draw a card once per turn, or I can remove 2 to negate a spell card. "I activate my deck master's special effect! By removing one spell counter on her, I get to draw another card! Now I place two face down cards and summon Speed Warrior(900) in attack mode. During the battle phase he is normal summoned his attack points double(1800). Speed Warrior attack her face down with sonic edge!"

_Speed Warrior attacks a Forgiving Madden(2000 def) and then Speed Warrior's attack points fall to zero._

_Justin 6000 Megan 8000_

Justin: "Hey what happened!"

Megan: "Simple, my deck master's special effect kicked in. Once per turn when you attack a fairy type monster on my side of the field, I can make your monsters attack points zero until the end phase."

Justin: "What! I end turn I guess."

Megan: "My, how rude! Attacking my monster with out even apologizing, humph! I'll have to show you what happens when you mess with me! Draw!"

Justin: "Rude! Well, look who's talking dressed like someone trying to get the judge on her side by showing off her boobs."

Megan: "HOW DARE YOU! I move my St. Joan to the Field!"

Justin: "You'll do what?"

Megan: "St. Joan attack his monster and show no mercy! This is for calling me a common slut!

Justin: "Well, you just lost. Trap card activate, Mirror Force!"

_Mirror Force destroys all monsters your opponent controls in attack mode. St. Joan is destroyed and Megan loses the duel._

"What, I Lost! You baited me into that! How dare you!"

She yelled a lot more unladylike things at me as the guards came in and dragged her off. The rest of the day, the duels just keep getting harder and harder. The final match I almost lost, if not for Kuriboh's deck master ability to activate the effect of Multiply without tributing Kuriboh and without Multiply I would have lost. I Head to the hotel for some r and r to find Andrew finished up before me. Excited we both made it to the next round, we order take out. Also, unlike before, I wasn't as exhausted. I guess knowing about my Kuribohs made it easier on my energy. Also on a better note, no one was accusing me of being cursed right now, because word went around that not a thing had happened to any of my opponents today. In the street, the girl who I was suppose to be against kicked me in the shin and called me a "con artist" and ran off with my dinner, to be stopped by a passing cop. As me and Andrew sit down to eat, some one in a ally near by, cast in shadows, watches us quietly and runs off into the darkness.

* * *

i am sorry that duel wasn't that exciting, but eh, if i do too many duels it will get boaring and i'll run out of ideas... tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9: The True Test Begins

Chapter

The True Test Begins!

Five days later, we just meet in the board room at the hotel seeing as there are only twenty of us left. Ten of them where from Japan, three from France, two from Spain/Mexico, five from Germany, and five from America. We sit down in the room with Mr. Tashiama and Taichi to hear what is going on next.

"Now, the twenty of you have made it to the next mini tournament. You are allowed to invite 10 friends or family members to watch your next duels and to stay with you. You just need to write down the addresses for invites and we will send them out. You will each receive new card packs that no one will ever receive. You will also receive a exact copy of your decks to work with. The type of duel will become apparent once you open your first pack. The packs are in your rooms and you all have the exact cards. I'll see you all this evening for departure so pack up your stuff and work on your deck on the way. We depart at seven O'clock by limo starting out so be ready for a long car ride."

And with that we where excused to pack and check the new cards. I get into my room and see the packs on my bed. I open one up to find a spell card, Speed Spell- The End Of The Storm. Surprised, I look through all my new cards to find they are all Speed World related. Just then, I remember what Taichi had said. "Now listen up! If any of you can't handle the possibility of a Riding duel, then forfeit now. I will only duel on a D-wheel unless circumstances forbid it. So if you don't have the nerve, get out now. Otherwise, I hope you have what it takes to go against me in the finials, cause I expect the best!".

At seven o'clock I carried my luggage out side to be put in the limo I would be traveling in. I get in to find Taichi sitting in the limo. "Oh, I must have the wrong limo Taichi-sama! Please excuse me." I tell him, to see him motion for me to sit.

"I wanted to talk to you in privet, and this is the best way. Also, are you picking up on our language a little bit?" he asks me, a little amused.

"Just a bit, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask him as I shut the door.

"How is Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh?" he asks me, with a serious face.

"They are fine, just a little mad at each other. They tend to fight about how one truly flies and the other just hovers. Why do you ask, do you not think I am crazy?" I tell him, not really knowing why.

"Well, lets just say I have that same connection with my cards too. Master of Oz is my closest friend, he always comes when I need him. I just wanted to be sure, that you wouldn't leave them. They are you closest friends, trust me." he tells me, with tears in his eyes. "My best friend tore the card he was close with, because he lost to me in the title match. Please don't ever do that, please. The spirit is in that card, not every card of it's kind. Once you rip it, it is killed." at this point he breaks down crying for the lost duel spirit.

I sit there, a little shocked that this is why he wanted to talk to me. "No worries, as long as I breath, I will never do a thing to any of my cards. Never." I tell him, to get a Japanese word I couldn't understand, but I just let it by. After that, the rest of the ride was fun. I refused to duel him for fun, because I didn't want to know what it would be like until the time came. Other than that, we talked about our favorite cards, and the ones we hated above all else. And we found that we had a lot in common, a hatred for monarchs and love for the annoying cards.

Two hours later we get to the docks and the limo parks next to a big cruise ship. We get out to find that we will be taking a three day cruse to the duel island where the finals are. I get to my room on deck to find it decked out in Silent Magician's Glory this time. It was a simple room, but it was homey. I was told I could go on to bed, so I laid down to sleep.

In the middle of the night I had the sensation I was falling, to find I was falling into the floor. As I pick myself up, Kuriboh appears worried.

"Rurrrrr?" he asked me, which I translated roughly as "Are you safe?"

"Ya Kuriboh, I am okay. I guess I am not use to the sea man's life."

"Kuri kuri!" Winged Kuriboh tells me, phasing in through the ceiling.

"What? Someone had sneaked on deck? And he has been following me since I got out of the hospital? Why didn't you tell me this sooner Winged Kuriboh?"

Winged Kuriboh looks at me and says something I could barely understand, something like "You was too busy being nice to (can't understand this word but I think It meant Kuriboh because he started to get mad again). And that he had gotten away from me and (can't understand this one at all) ."

With that settled, and after trying to break up another fight so I could sleep, I head to bed.


	10. Chapter 10: Danger at Sea

I did two in one week cause this is so short. the shortest chapter i've ever writen but i think you will like. But sence i updated three times this week i won't update for at least a week. No Exceptions! and my beta reader(andrew) won't get to see ch 11 before hand either!

* * *

Chapter 10

Danger at Sea!

I wake up in the morning with Kuriboh above me that "Andrew isn't safe!"

I jump up and grab my disk and deck while following Kuriboh to Andrew. I get up on deck to see four of the Japanese guys laying on the deck knocked out, with Andrew standing in the center breathing heavily.

"Andrew what happened!" I ask him, in shock.

"Well, they jumped me because I was going tell Mr. Tashiama that they where planing to jump you. I over heard them just now."

"Thanks man, lets report this immediately!"

As I turn, one of the guys pull a gun on me. Both Kuribohs yelled for me to jump to the side, and I did so trusting their judgment just in time, to feel the bullet zoom past me. As I land, the guy who shot at me had the back of his head kicked back down to the deck. Andrew then kicked the gun away from him, to prevent it's use. As this is done, the security runs out, guns drawn to see the mess left behind by Andrew.

"FREEZE! NO BODY MOVE OR YOU WILL BE SHOT!" they yell, and me and Andrew stop on the spot. Before any one else can do anything, Mr. Tashiama comes around the corner.

"Put those away, no one is currently armed except you. Now, I want you four to gather these four up that are out cold and take them to their rooms and lock them inside. Justin and Andrew, to my cabin now."

We knew better than to argue and head to his cabin as instructed. We get in there and sit, and Mr. Tashiama sits in his chair.

"Boys, I don't know what happened except that neither of you shot that gun. And I know Andrew had fought those boys so I will have to disqualify all five of them. No excuses!"


	11. Chapter 11: To Save a Friend part 1

OW!! thanks andrew for poking me so much i had to post this! All you have to do is bug me to put it up if you know i have it finished and i will, I HATE THAT!! Andrew you know me too well...GRRRRRRRR

I own nothing of these trademarks! but i own my ideas for this story.

OW STOP POKING ANDREW I POSTED IT ALREADY!

* * *

Chapter 11

To Save a Friend! Part One!

"What! Why am I disqualified with them, it was self defense!" Andrew exclaims, his anger raising.

"It does not matter, the rules state that anyone involved in a fight will be immediately disqualified without question and all prize money won will be revoked, unless appealed by someone else than the one involved." Mr. Tashiama tells us, to have me raise.

"Mr. Director I move to appeal the decision of the chair!" I state, automatically remembering parliamentary procedure from FFA last year. Mr. Tashiama looks at me, a little surprised at my knowledge at how a business meeting works, and smiles."

"Fine, but there is only one way you can appeal this, and that is by wining a stake duel against the one who stated the reason for your appeal with your prize winnings on the line and being suspended from all Tournaments for a year, including this one." He states to see me raise my disk.

"Lets duel!" I state, more ready than anything.

"No, lets not duel yet. Every one has to watch." He tells me.

We head down into the ship's dueling arena and everyone joins to watch, mainly to see me get pulverized. We raise our disks and get ready to start.

"Duel!"

Mr. Tashiama: "If I may Justin, I'll take the First Move"

I nod

"Draw! I activate the spell card Terraforming. This allows me to add one field spell from my deck to my hand. I choose my Seal of Orichalcos! Which I will now activate!"

**The seal on the card appears around Mr. Tashiama and slowly spreads to envelop both duelists.**

"Now I summon my Batteryman AA in attack mode (0). Now his effect kicks in, giving him 1000 attack for each Batteryman AA in attack mode!(1000). Then my seal kicks in! He is considered to be a Dark type at the same time as his original type and he gains 500 more attack points(1500)! Then, I'll end my turn with Field Barrier!

_As long as Field Barrier remains on the field, the current field spell can not be removed or a new one can't be placed on the field._

Justin: "Draw! I will place a monster face down and three face down spell or traps and end my turn."

Mr. Tashiama: Is that all? Draw! I activate the continuous spell card, Orichalcos Deuteros. Now at the end of main phase 1 I gain 500 life points for each monster I control. I Summon Batteryman AA in attack mode(0). Now my monsters' effects kick in, they both get 1000 attack for each Batteryman AA in attack mode, plus another 500 from my seal(2500). I now activate Double Summon, which allows me to bring forth another monster, And what do you know! It is Batteryman AA! Now, point count! (3500 for all three Batteryman AA). I enter battle phase and I gain 1500 LP.

_Mr. Tashiama 9500 Justin 8000_

"I attack your face down with my first Batteryman AA!"

**The first Batteryman AA charges a ball of strong electricity in it's hands and fires it to my monster, which reveals to be Marshmallon!"**

_Mr. Tashiama 8500 Justin 8000_

_Marshmallon deals 1000 points of damage when it is attacked when face down to the player who attacked it._

"I'll end my turn now."

Justin: "Draw! I will summon my Silent Magician Lv 4 in attack mode!(1000) end turn."

Mr. Tashiama: "Is that all? Draw!"

Justin: "And that is one counter on Silent Magician Lv 4, and he gains 500 attack per counter (1500)

Mr. Tashiama: "So what. He won't stay for long. Batteryman AA attack his Magician now!

_Mr. Tashiama 10000 Justin 8000_

Justin: "Trap activate! Astral Barrier! I won't let you touch my monsters! I take the attack directly!"

**The attack stops right in front of Silent Magician, who raised her staff in fear, and went over her head and towards me.**

"Then I activate the trap Defense Draw! I negate battle damage from one monster and draw a card!"

Mr. Tashiama: "Next Batteryman AA attack now, take that magician out!"

Justin: "I take it direct!"

**The Electricity stops yet again at Silent Magician, who looks back at me with a sad and thankful face, and flies at me once again. As it strikes me, I activate a trap. A light from both of my monsters covers me in a veil of golden light.**

"The trap I just activated was Spirit Barrier! As long as I have a monster on the field I do not take any battle damage. So I protect my cards and they protect me!"

Mr. Tashiama: "Well, well, well. Very impressive. I'll end this next turn, turn end!"

Justin: "Draw!"

Winged Kuriboh: "Kuri kuri!" ( Get out the ace now!)

I turn to see Winged Kuriboh really worried. I look at the card I drew and see why he appeared. I nod at him and turn back to Mr. Tashiama.

Justin: " I am very sorry Mr. Tashiama, but Winged Kuriboh is warning me you are going to take me out if I don't do something this turn, so I have to go all out! I activate my Double Summon and normal summon Counselor Lily (400 atk) and Little Winguard(1400atk). Next I activate Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! This allows me to summon Kuriboh in attack mode from my deck (200 def.). I tune my Counselor Lily (Lv 3) to my Little Winguard (Lv 4) and my Kuriboh (Lv 1)! The winds of destiny and care are blown forth, witness the grand wings that ride those winds! Synchro summon, Stardust Dragon(2500 atk)!

**Stardust Dragon appears by raising up in a shimmer of stardust like light. He spreads his wings and roars at Mr. Tashiama with such force, he even looks scared.**

I will end turn there."

The look of Mr. Tashiama's face tells me I foiled his plans for now, but how long could I hold out? I may have my ace and my trump on the way, but with a few simple cards he could finish me off right here and now! It all depends what I draw!


	12. Chapter 12: To Save a Friend part 2

Part two, take a peak at Mr. Tashiama now.

* * *

Chapter 12:

To Save a Friend

Part 2

_Mr. Tashiama 10000 Justin 8000_

_Mr. Tashiama: The Seal of Orichalcos, Orichalcos Deuteros, Three Batteryman AA(3500 atk) and one card in hand_

_Justin: Stardust Dragon (2500 atk) Silent Magician Lv4 (1500 atk one counter), Astral Barrier, Spirit Barrier and no cards in hand._

_Justin's End Phase._

Mr. Tashiama: "Well, isn't it nice to have a bit of help? I could call it cheating using a duel spirit like that."

Justin: "What duel spirit, there is no way you can prove I know what you have, and that a duel spirit told me. For all you know, I am crazy and seeing things."

Mr. Tashiama: "Well, nicely put. I'll remember that you can manipulate emotions before I get too involved in this duel. That being said you may try bluffing a lot so I'll have to watch out for that too. I'll remember also not to play too many mind games with you. Draw!"

_Silent Magician gains another counter(2) and gains 500 atk due to her effect(2000atk)_

"Now thanks to your dragon, I have to wait a little bit to take you out, turn end."

Justin: "Draw! I end my turn"

Mr. Tashiama: "Draw, (_silent magician gains counter 3 2500 atk)_ and I place one face down spell or trap. Attack Batteryman AA!"

_Orichalcos Deuteros adds 500 LP per monster he has at end of main phase 1_

_Mr. Tashiama 11500 Justin 8000_

Justin: "I take it direct!"

_Mr. Tashiama 11500 Justin 8000_

_no damage due to spirit barrier, and he could take it direct due to astral barrier_

Mr. Tashiama: "I end my turn."

Justin: I know I can't take that long to get what I need! I need to hurry and draw what I need! Come on deck, I believe in you! Please help me! "Draw! I summon White Magician Pikeru in attack mode(1200 atk) and end turn."

Mr. Tashiama: "Well now, don't you look stressed? Going this long without losing, are you not tired? I would be by working so hard to stay in the game? Sure your game isn't slipping?"

Justin: What! What have I done wrong, I don't know if I can do this.

**Justin falls to his knees, which are shaking so badly that he couldn't support himself. He is close to tears due to all the stress on his shoulders. **

right, I've gone so long with out losing, I'm bound to slip up sometime. And I think it is now.

Crowd: "Ya, That psycho is getting what he deserves!"

"Looks like there will be six less people going for the cup now!"

Andrew: "Justin are you really going to let this goon get to you? Because if so, you had better quit now. How many times have I played these games with you and now it is time for you to stop giving in to them!"

Justin: Andrew is right, I can't give in to his mind games! He told me he'd do it, why didn't I see it coming!

**Justin gets to his feet, and glares at Mr. Tashiama**

**At the same time, Stardust lets out the a fierce roar that made Mr. Tashiama jump back **

"If you can't beat me except by a mind game, then quit this duel because I will not fall for it. Not when my friend needs me!"

Mr. Tashiama: "Fine, Draw! (_Silent Magician gains one counter and 500 attack (4 c. and 3000 atk)_ and I set a monster face down and end my turn."

Justin: "Draw! I gain Life points due to Pikeru's effect. 400 for each monster I have so that is a total of 1200 points this time around."

_ Mr. Tashiama 11500 Justin 9200_

"Now I summon a second Pikeru in attack mode (1200). turn end."

Mr. Tashiama: "Well, draw (_ Silent magician gains a fifth counter attack 3500_) I sacrifice my face down Batteryman C and summon Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon (2400). And because I sacrificed a Batteryman C for it, he has piercing damage. I end turn."

Justin: "Draw! I gain 3200 life points thanks to my two Pikerus!"

_ Mr. Tashiama 11500 Justin 12400_

"Then, my Silent Magician Lv 4 can level up thanks to you drawing cards five different times. Come forth Silent Magician Lv 8(3500)! Now I activate my spell card! Lightning Vortex! I discard Quillbolt Hedgehog to destroy all your face up monsters!"

I can take out almost all of his points! Lets see him recover from this!


	13. Chapter 13: To Save a Friend part 3

Ya i know this is really short chapter, but I want you to think over the weekend how it will end! FYI i won't do anymore clift hangers for a few chapters, so i will let this be a last worry for you.

* * *

Chapter 13

To Save a Friend

Part 3

_Mr. Tashiama: The Seal of Orichalcos, Orichalcos Deuteros, Three Batteryman AA(3500), Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon (2400), one face down spell or trap, and three cards in hand._

_Justin: Stardust Dragon(2500), Silent Magician Lv 8(3500), Two White Magician Pikerus (1200), Astral Barrier, Spirit Barrier, and Lightning Vortex was just played, card cost was Quillbolt Hedgehog._

_Mr. Tashiama 11500 Justin 12400_

Justin: "Now, say good by to all of your monsters!"

_Lightning Vortex destroys all of the opponent's face up monsters for discarding a card from hand._

"Stardust Dragon, Direct attack! Starlight Surge!"

Mr. Tashiama: "My Mirror Force will destroy all of your monsters in attack mode! Go trap!"

Justin: "Stardust! Use your ability to shield your comrades! Starlight Burst!"

_By Tributing itself, Stardust Negates a card that destroys cards and destroys it. Then he is revived from grave at the end phase._

"Now Silent Magician, Direct attack the player with White Magic Blaze!"

**Silent Magician flies forward and stops right in front of Mr. Tashiama and fiercely fires a full blast in his face, as if payback for what he tried to do to me.**

"Now, Pikeru one attack!, Then Pikeru two follow up!"

_Mr. Tashiama 5600 Justin 12400_

"I end my turn and Stardust would like to say hello!"

**Stardust raises in a shower of stardust like light and sends another terrifying roar at Mr. Tashiama, who seams like he feels it full force.**

Mr. Tashiama: "Draw! I activate the spell card Undieing Battery! This is one of the perks of being the head of this company, I can create my own cards! This card revives every monster with Batteryman in it's name that was destroyed last turn by a card effect! But I must first send the top cards off of my deck equal to the number I revive, So I'll ditch three for my Batteryman AAs back in attack mode(3500 after all their power ups). But also due to this card, I cannot enter battle phase so I end my turn."

Justin: "Good, my Dragon wants a piece of you! Draw! I set one face down spell or trap and end my turn.

_During standby phase, the Pikeru give him 3200 points, 400 for each monster and he has two._

_Mr. Tashiama 5600 Justin 15600_

Mr. Tashiama: "Draw! Yes! I activate my spell card, Short circuit. This destroys all cards on your field if I have three Batteryman monsters."

Justin: "Stardust Dragon, stop that card!"

_Stardust Dragon's effect activates and saves Justin's cards._

Mr. Tashiama: "Now I activate my second one. Stop this one!"

**The Power of Tashiama's monsters gather and charge to Justin's field! It collides and a giant explosion takes place and nothing can be seen on Justin's side of the field due to the smoke.**

Justin: "NO MY CARDS!"


	14. Chapter 14: To Save a Friend part 4

Ok, a bit earlyer than i said last chapter but i had nothing else to do lol. but i won't post for a while to recharge my batteries lol.( i made a battery joke)

* * *

Chapter 14

To Save a Friend

Part 4

_Mr. Tashiama: The Seal of Orichalcos, Orichalcos Deuteros, three Batteryman AA, two cards in hand and activated Short circuit._

_Justin: No idea, field covered by smoke. No cards in hand_

_Mr. Tashiama 5600 Justin 15600_

_Mr. Tashiama's main phase 1_

Mr. Tashiama: "Well, Now that that was taken care of, lets...No way! How is that still standing!"

**the smoke clears and Silent Magician Lv 8 is standing there, illuminated by a light blue barrier around her.**

Jusitn: "It is her abillity, Silent Barrier! Silent Magician Lv 8 is uneffected by all of your spell cards!"

Mr. Tashiama: "What! Oh well, I can still take her out! Batteryman AA attack!

_Mr. Tashiama 7100 Justin 15600_

**Batteryman AA charges up the electricity ball, and fires as Silent Magician strikes back. They are even so they should be both destroyed but Batteryman AA is the only one to explode!**

Mr. Tashiama: "Wait a minute, how did you do that! Your cheating, I've caught you!"

Justin: "No I didn't, don't you remember? Oh ya, that is right. Thanks to all of your smoke you didn't see my trap card activate. I'll show you."

**Justin ejects a card from the grave yard to so it to be Waboku. **

"This trap makes it to where I take no battle damage this turn and my monsters can't be destroyed by battle this turn. So you just walked into a trap."

Mr. Tashiama: "No! And without my Batteryman AA the others lose 1000 attack!(2500 each)"

Justin: "That is right! And now, I believe it is my turn unless you want to play a card?"

Mr. Tashiama: "I end turn by switching my monsters to defense mode.(2000 def each)."

_Stardust Comes back in attack mode (2500)_

Justin: "Draw! I activate my Pot of Avarice! I add my Kuriboh, Little Winguard, Councer Lilly, Silent Magician Lv 4, and a Pikeru to my deck, shuffle, and draw two more cards! I now summon Junk Syncron, who brings back Pikeru in defense mode! I tune Junk Synchron(3) to White Magician Pikeru(2)! These Clustering Stars lead the weak their strongest Defender, Show your self! Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior(2300)! I attack with Junk warrior! Scrap Fist! (_one Batteryman AA is destroyed) _Now Stardust Dragon! Starlight Surge! (_Last Monster down.)_ Now Silent Magician attack with White Magic Blaze!

_Mr. Tashiama 3600 Justin 15600_

"Turn end!"

Mr. Tashiama: "Draw! I set one monster face down and end my turn!"

Justin: "Draw!"

"**A light trail flows from Justin's deck as he draws, like it was demanding Justice!**

"I play the spell card, Shield Crush, this destroys a monster in defense mode immediately without a flip effect!

_Morphing Jar #2 is destroyed_

"Silent Magician attack with White Light Blaze and Stardust Dragon attack him with Starlight Surge!"

**Working together, Silent Magician and Stardust Dragon's attack turns into a bright blue beam and hits Mr. Tashiama for game.**

"Now let that...be a lesson... to ...you."

With that Justin falls over, blacked out.

Five hours later, Mr. Tashiama revoked Andrews disqualification and went to his office.

"You failed Soku. Even with that Shadow Magic infused Seal, you still lost. I thought with the power of that seal, you could crush the hopes of anyone with words alone and insure your victory? That is why I gave it to you." a man in the shadows tells Mr. Tashiama as he sits at the desk, really pale faced.

"He had a stronger protection than we thought, you need a lot more power than what we've got to break the seal on that power. Are you going to result in plan B?"

"Now I will have to, won't I?"

The figure states, clearly disgusted.

"I can't trust any of you humans at all."


	15. Chapter 15: The Seal

Ok, a little earlyer than planed but i have like nothing else to do, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

The Seal

Justin was still out cold. It has been three days since that duel and the ship stopped due to Mr. Tashiama being the only one who knows where the finals are, and he has stayed in his room for the last three days and no one has seen or heard from him since. Another fact is the GPS is broken and we have no idea where to stop or go. So we have anchored until farther notice.

Another note is that no one can enter Justin's room now. When ever someone tries they get deathly sick or tired. Taichi, who took charge after Tashiama locked himself up in his room, ordered that no one try to enter Justin's room for safety reasons, and Andrew was not happy about it.

"Let me in to see him, right now!" Andrew demands, clearly not happy about not being able to see him.

"For the last time, no. You passed out the last time you tried remember? I can't allow that anymore."

Andrew gets clearly agitated and raises his duel disk.

"I'll beat you into a pulp!"

"Do you want to challenge the king, Fine!"

"Duel!!"

Just as they try to start, they are both blown back away from each other, like they where thrown aside by something huge. Andrew looks up to see a sight he never dreamed of seeing. Stardust Dragon, Spirit trasparent, had just apparently threw the two of them back by his wings. He was now looking at Andrew growling.

"That's enough! Stardust, these are the Master's friends. We can't hurt them, besides it isn't their fault they got duel crazy due to the shadow magic around us." A wise, and kind voice spoke.

Andrew and Taichi see the Silent Magician Lv 8 standing in front of the door.

"Please forgive us, we are only trying to protect the Master while he is recovering. Please come in, I won't cast a curse on you this time." She tells them, smiling. Then she turns and walks through the door. Andrew and Taichi follow suit, and Stardust lets them in reluctantly. As they enter, they see a site they would never forget. The two Kuribohs are charging to attack, and realize who they where and turned catlike friendly(rubbing up on their shoulders) and Two White Magician Pikerus and a Dark Magician Girl stood by the bed Justin laid in, being bathed in their magical energy. Then, they look above Justin's head to see the Dark Magician ready to strike them if they would get too close.

"We have been aiding our Master until he can handle things himself." Dark Magician Girl tells them, not turning from her work. "We can't allow any harm to come to him. He is too close to us. So try anything and I'll crush you on the spot!" The Dark Magician tells them coldly.

Andrew and Taichi take a seat to listen to what is going on from a Magician's Valkyria that had appeared. "You see, our Master has a seal inside of him. Locking away his dark potential. There is someone who is trying to break that seal, and for some reason they are using shadow magic to do so. That is why he passed out, normal duels he won't draw on his magic, but duels that have even the hint of shadow magic he, unknowingly, draws on his own shadow magic reserves. He passes out after he uses so much, because the shadow magic was being blocked. That is why he is out cold this badly, cause it was powerful shadow magic. In the last duel this happened, he didn't need to guard against it so badly so he unwillingly made the final attack real, draining him."

"So that is why he passed out in our tag duel! He did cause damage to them!" Andrew realizes, not liking who ever is doing this, Wishing to kill is a better term.

"But who is doing thi...Mr. Tashiama! He was the last opponent who duel Justin, so that is where the source is. It wasn't as strong in that tag duel, because he gave them a little shadow magic to use! But against the source," Taichi started to be interrupted by Dark Magician.

"Soku Tashiama is not the source of that power. It is the thing that has been trailing Justin ever since he got to Japan. And it has sealed itself to where if we go near it, we lose all of our energy and would die. So we can't find him." He finishes, clearly angry.

"This is why I am trusting you two as human guardians of our master, please protect him. Because his dark potential is even stronger than the evil that is trying to break the seal holding it." Silent Magician finishes.

Just then, Justin starts to thrash in his sleep.

* * *

Ok, i know i said i'd try and lay off the clifties but i can't get away from them! sorry! i'll do better!


	16. Chapter 16: The Dream

A thanks and point out to Yuugisgirl's story the return of evil. i got insparation what happens to Justin from her story. Also i got the idea to create cards from thebladeofchaos. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

The Dream

Justin's was in a room full of duel monster spirits. But unfortunately, he was still thrashing about. Andrew went to the medic's room to get the medication that Dark Magician Girl requested him to bring and Taichi went to try and talk to Mr. Tashiama. Dark Magician Girl could since that he was struggling in his dream, but she could not use her magic to bring him out of it. She was really starting to get worried when Andrew got back.

After the medication was administered, Justin started to go into an even bigger fit of pain.

Fire. Fire was every where. In the trees, the cities, and in him. Justin felt like he was burning from the inside out, losing strength. Suddenly, it becomes so cold it feels like he is still burning. He looks up to see a orb of dark light. All around it was a magic circle. The orb keep trying to break the seal, shooting rays of dark light at it. It continued and continued, fighting to break the seal. Then a man in a hooded cloak appeared. He turned to Justin and laughed.

"Well, I guess you are still able to resist it. Now, I must use all the power I have to finish you." he stated as a duel disk appeared on Justin's arm. "Your deck will appear at your wish, and make it quick before I find another, _creative_ way to destroy your true self." He finished, reveling a black battle city duel disk on his arm, ready to start.

Justin stands up, and thinks that he has watched him for a while. He focuses and a deck appears in his hand. He shuffles it and activates his disk.

"Duel!"

Man: "I'll take the first move. Draw! I play Dark Flame Ritual. I discard my level eight monster Darkness Warlord to ritual summon my Eternal Flame Warrior(lv 8 3450 attack Fiend type, dark attribute).

I end my turn with a face down spell or trap card."

Justin: "D-draw! (He is still in pain) I play my continuous magic card, Spell Absorption. Then I set a monster and one face down spell or trap. Turn end."

Justin almost can't support himself, he is in so much pain. He can't tell why either.

Man: "Draw. I attack with my monster!"

_Eternal Flame Warrior attacks and destroys the face down Apprentice Magician. Then he throws a ball of fire at Justin, Dealing two hundred damage. As it hits, Justin is thrown backwards and screams in pain._

_Justin 7800 Man 8000_

"Oh, I am sorry. Did I forget to tell you that you will feel everything? Oops, I forgot you where already in pain. That being the case, I'll take it really slow."

Justin: "My monster effect"

Man: "Is useless, quick play spell activate. Dark Night's Wrath. I send a Dark Night monster from my deck to the grave and for this turn any monster that a fiend type monster destroys by battle has it's effect negated, But at end phase I have to discard three cards off the top of my deck for each effect negated. I end turn and due to the effect of my Eternal Flame Warrior requires me to remove a Fiend type monster from my graveyard due to him attacking or he is destroyed and I take 500 damage for each card in my grave. So I remove my Dark Night Lancer that I sent to the grave due Dark Night's Wrath, and his effect activates. You take 100 damage for each fiend monster I have removed from play."

_Justin 7700 Man 8000_

"Turn end."

Justin: "Wait, how did I take damage when Apprentice Magician was destroyed?"

Man: "Oh, I forgot to mention, when ever Eternal Flame Warrior destroys a monster the owner of that monster takes 100 damage times the monster's level. So choice wisely what you place down."

Justin: "Great, Draw! I play a spell card, Dark Magic Curtain! I pay half of my points and summon a Dark Magician from my deck! Graahhhhh!"

**As Justin's life points divide, almost all the strength he has is drained. Realizing a giant mistake, he falls to his knees, the pain doubled.**

_Justin 4100 (got 500 due to Spell Absorption) Man 8000_

Man: "What a waist of a card and life points! Now I can take you out so much more easily."

Justin: "Dark Magician, come forth!"

**Through the dark curtain the Dark Magician comes forth, a little surprised to be in a duel, But upon seeing the opponent looked infuriated!**

Dark Magician: "How dare you enter my Master's soul room without his consent! You shall pay with your life and soul you fiend!" He roars, to have Justin a little shocked.

Justin: "Dark...never mind, first things first. I activate my spell card Thousand Knives! This allows me to destroy any monster you control as long as I have a Dark Magician to guide these ancient and powerful blades. Go Dark Magician! Make a pin cushion out of that Eternal Flame Warrior!"

Dark Magician: "Gladly! Atrum veneficus vesica, premo meus inimicus!"

**Thousands of knives appear around the Dark Magician as he starts the incantation and flies at Eternal Flame Warrior at the second part of it. They all Strike it and he lets out a roar as he is destroyed.**

Justin: "Next is another powerful dark magic, Dark Magic Attack! By playing this spell your back field is destroyed! Go Dark Magician, Take care of them now!

**Dark Magician Raises his staff and blasts away all of his face downs.**

_Justin 5100 Man 8000_

Justin: "Now for the fire works! Dark Magician, Attack him with dark magic attack!"

**Dark Magician raises his hand, forces it forward and sends a blast of energy, making every thing look negative, towards the man and strikes.**

_Justin 5100 Man 5500_

Justin: "I end turn."

Man: "Draw, and my Eternal Flame Warrior returns! All I have to do is remove a fiend monster from my grave during my standby phase when he is in my grave and he revives! I just have to pay 500 points first as well."

_Justin 5100 Man 5000_

"Now my warrior will attack your toy magician! Go, Flame Blade Strike!"

Justin: "Sorry, face down activate! Magical Dimension! I can activate this card while I have a spell caster on the field, and by tributing a monster on my side of the field I can summon a spell caster from my hand! I tribute Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000 + 300 due to Dark Magician being in grave so 2300)! Then I can destroy one monster on the field! Take out Eternal Flame Warrior!"

Man: "No! I activate my spell card! Negative Impulse! When a effect activates that destroys a monster I own, I can protect it by ending the current phase and both players draw 3 cards but must discard one of those cards to the grave! I end my turn!"

_Justin 6100 Man 5000_

Justin: "Draw!" Wait a minute, ever since Dark Magician attacked his points I am not in as much pain, as a matter of fact, I am not in any pain now. So he is the one causing my pain! "I activate the spell card in my hand! Sages Stone! This allows Dark Magician Girl to summon any Dark Magician I have in deck or in hand! And what do you know, I have one right here in my deck! Come forth, Dark Magician! Next I activate the spell card Knight's Title! I have to sacrifice a Dark Magician to activate this card, to give him his magic blade! Come Forth Dark Magician Knight!"

**Dark Magician Knight raises up beside Dark Magician Girl, Who looks timid beside of Dark Magician like this, And he turns to me and goes into a salute.**

"When I summon Dark Magician Knight, I can destroy one card you have, so good bye Eternal Flame Warrior!"

**Dark Magician Knights charges energy in his blade and slashes the energy towards the monster and he is cut in half and sent back to the grave.**

"Now Direct attack my Knight! Dark Magic Slash!"

_Justin 7100 Man 2500_

Man: "Hahahahaha! I will still come back boy! Your little girl only has 2300 points, she can't finish me!"

Justin: "Really? Look again."

_Dark Magician Girl (2900 atk)_

Man: "What, how can it be!?"

Justin: "How soon we forget. Remember your little stunt last turn? That Negative Impulse let me discard my own ritual card, The Magician of Black Chaos! You see for every Dark Magician and Magician Of Black Chaos in either grave, Dark Magician Girl gains 300 attack points. And I had sacrificed two Dark Magicians since the duel began."

Man: "What!"

Justin: "Now, Attack Dark Magician Girl, Dark Burning Attack!"

_Justin Wins the duel. And the Man starts smoking, like he is dieing._

"He he, I see why Tashiama couldn't take you, but I know my master will have my revenge!"

The man yells and bursts into Black Flame, and completely incinerates.

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl appear to me.

"We are sorry master that we couldn't keep you safe from that fiend. I don't deserve to be in your deck." Dark Magician tells me, to have Dark Magician Girl hit him in the back of the head with her staff.

"Now don't be too humble teacher, but if Justin was really mad at us, our cards would be gone now wouldn't they?" She scolds him, to get a laugh out of me.

"Thanks so much Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. You both keep me safe by finishing him off and I am proud and honored to have you both in my deck. But can I go back to the real world now?"

The next second Justin wakes up to find Andrew and Taichi standing over him. He goes to get up and when the cover comes off, His duel disk is on with Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician Knight on the monster card zones, part of the deck empty, cards in the grave, and one card laying under where his hand was at, the same card he had left at the end of the duel...


	17. Chapter 17: Powers Unlocked

This is the end of "Season" one. I may give it a small break to gather ideas and decks. Plus i have work to do for YuugisGirl so i won't update for a while unless i have nothing else to do. With nothing to due, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 17

Powers Unlocked.

A day later, Justin was feeling better. Kuriboh unfortunately spilled the beens about why Justin was being targeted and Dark Magician just finished telling him about it.

"Let me get this straight, I have a darker potential than others and if the seal would be broken on it, any thing could corrupt me and make me one of the most evil people on this earth." Justin Asks Dark Magician, to get a nod. "Just great, now I know what Yugi felt like being chased by Marik and every one else. And you said when I defeated that guy from my soul room, the shadow magic around us had dissipated?" another nod from Dark Magician.

Just then, some one knocked on the door. After telling them to enter, Taichi opens the door with Tashiama in tow. Tashiama had lost his handsome features and looked like a zombie in the making.

"What the hell happened to him Taichi?"

"I don't know, I finally picked the lock on his door and found him looking at that Orichalcos card like this. I had to pry it from his hands and when I did, a powerful surge of shadow magic ran up my arm. I put it into the deck zone of my disk so I wouldn't have to touch it. Ask Dark Magician what to do with it." Taichi tells me, as he dumps Tashiama into a chair, just to have Tashiama punch Taichi and grab his disk.

"Duel. Duel. Duel me now Justin! DUEL!" Taichi tells him, as he pulls his deck out, shuffles that seal in, and activates his disk. Knowing he had no choice, Justin activates his own.

Tashiama: "I play my ritual spell card, Dark Flame Ritual. I discard my Dark Knight Kento and Dark Knight Ellea to add their levels to eight! Ritual summon, Eternal Flame Warrior!"

**The red armored monster with black flames sprouting from every opening in the armor with matching black flame sword to match appears, the same one that the cloaked one in Justin's soul room used.**

"I am Dark Warlord Ryo, a duel spirit that has taken over this pathetic human's body. My master wants your body's dark potential for his needs, so I just need to defeat you and I shall be rewarded with riches I have never imagined! I end turn by playing another powerful card, The Seal of Orichalcos!

**The Seal appears around Ryo's body and spreads around the field, pushing Taichi's unconscious body aside as it spreads (**_ Eternal Flame Warrior 3950 atk)_**. Then, the seal appears on Ryo's forehead, something that didn't happen the last time it was used. His eyes, which were a darkish black, became a bright green like the seal.**

"I end my turn."

Justin: "Draw! I set my monster face down and end turn with a face down card."

Ryo: "Draw! I summon my Dark Knight Grata in attack mode(1600 + 500 atk). Now, I can select one fiend card and discard a card from the top of my deck to let it pierce for the turn, and I select Eternal Flame Warrior. Attack his face down now!"

Justin: "Go trap card! Spirit Barrier! I take no battle damage!"

_The face down monster is Marshmallon. Ryo takes 1000 due to Marshmallon's effect_

_Justin 8000 Ryo 7000_

Ryo: "I end my turn. Now I must remove a fiend from my grave yard from play to keep my monster, I remove Dark Knight Kento."

Justin: "Draw! I play Pot of Greed! I draw two cards. Now I Summon Ebon Magician Curran in attack mode (1200). Set four face downs and end turn."

Ryo: "Draw! You do know, that if I lose now this human will take the negative part of this shadow game, not me."

Justin: "What! What are you taking about!"

Ryo: "With this seal, I have invoked a shadow game. The loser will have their body sealed in this blank card and will be transported to my master. Do you want to send this innocent human to some one who will just eat his soul and absorb his energy?"

Justin: "You Bastard! Get out of his body and fight like a man!"

Ryo: "I will, if you forfeit the duel!"

Dark Magician: Master, don't forfeit. Me and Dark Magician Girl are working on a why to save that man, keep dueling and keep him busy.

Ryo: "Now, I think I will activate my spell card, Heavy Storm!"

Justin: "Wait, I play a face down, Emergency Aid! I can summon one monster from my extra deck in attack mode and make it a tuner monster by paying one thousand points. Come forth, Junk Warrior! Now I play my other trap, Urgent Tuning! I can now tune my Junk Warrior to my Marshmallon! The winds of destiny and care are blown forth, witness the grand wings that ride those winds! Synchro summon, Stardust Dragon(2500 atk)! Now trap card activate, Threatening Roar! You can't declare an attack this turn!"

Ryo: "What a waist of a monster, I end turn."

Justin: "Draw! Now take 600 damage due to my Ebon's effect! Now I set a face down card. Stardust Dragon, attack his Dark Knight Grata now with Starlight Surge!

_Justin 7000 Ryo 6000_

"I end turn."

Ryo: "Draw! I will attack with my monster!"

Justin: "Trap stop him, Scrap Iron Scare Crow! This card negates one monster attack and then resets itself on the field!"

Ryo: "I end turn."

Justin: "Draw!"

Dark Magician: Master, we have adjusted your seal. You can now freely draw upon the shadow magic your dark potential has stored. I'd recommend mind crushing this spirit. All you have to do is concentrate shadow magic in your hand, throw it forward and will the darkness possessing this man be removed. It should separate this man from Tashiama for a minute. So do it before you finish him.

Justin: Thanks Dark Magician. "now you take another 300 damage."

_Justin 7000 Ryo 5700_

"Now I set one face down card and end turn."

Ryo: "So still pressing on, even though it is this poor man you are going to hurt in the end? No wonder your dark potential is so great, your evil at heart. Draw! I summon Dark Knight Brow (1000 atk) Battle, Dark Knight Brow, attack Justin Directly!"

Justin: "What!"

_Justin 6000 Ryo 5700_

Ryo: "I'll end turn"

Justin: "Wait! I am such a nice guy Ryo, didn't you know that?"

Ryo: "So you are going to come quietly, right?"

Justin: "Not really, but I'll give you some monsters. Trap card activate! Ojama Trio! This card summons three Ojama Tokens to your side of the field in defense mode (1000), and seeing as they are such a special gift you can't tribute them for a tribute summon. But their hearts would be broken if you destroyed them, so they will leave by taking out 300 points if you do hurt them."

**The three Ojamas appear on Ryo's field. The turn around and look at him.**

Ojama one: "YAY I always wanted a daddy!"

Ojama Two: "Daddy can you buy me a Red Eyes Black Chick? Please!"

Ojama three: "Your ugly, I want Hot chocolate!"

Ryo: "What the hell did you give me! You bastard, take them back now!"

Justin: "Fine, I'll keep them, but they like you so much. I'll rent them to you. As you said, my turn! Draw! Now here comes what I said about rent, I'll take your points as payment. And my collector is Ebon!"

_Justin 6000 Ryo 4200_

"Next I set a face down spell or trap and end turn."

Ryo: "You bastard! Draw! I attack you directly with my Brow!"

_Justin 5000 Ryo 4200_

"I'll end turn due to your damned tokens."

Ojamas: "BUT WE LOVE YOU DADDY!"

Ryo: "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Justin: "Draw! My collector is calling!"

_Justin 5000 Ryo 2700_

"Now, I end turn with a face down trap."

Ryo: "Draw! I will get rid of these tokens now. Spell card activate, Dark Hole! I'll destroy everything, unless you have Stardust stop it."

Justin: "It is Judgment time Ryo."

**As Justin states this, Ryo now senses the shadow magic building up in Justin. It was more powerful than any he'd seen before! Justin looks at him, a smile on his face**

" I activate my trap, Just Desserts! This trap will punish you for having monsters against me, 500 for each!"

Ryo: "What, you can't! I'll Lose!"

Justin: "Now, take your punishment, in your true form! Mind Crush!"

**Justin forces the shadow magic forward, and it throws Tashiama's Body out of the seal's circle. In his place the cloaked man. Then, Just Desserts Kicked in.**

_Justin 5000 Ryo 300_

**Dark Hole opens up, Destroying everything on the field. Including the Ojama Tokens.**

_Justin wins!_

**The seal dissipated and Ryo grabbed Taichi. A portal opened up as Andrew opened the door with two people behind him.**

Ryo: "I'll just take you king, and now you all shall follow!"

**He disappeared into the portal, and the four of us got sucked in.**

* * *

Okay, i know i took atem's mind crush, but i won't spam it. Also, just to clear up confuson this may bring, the dark potential stores up shadow magic that gathers around it, so i have a pretty good store of it. More is explaned in "Season 2" so don't worry. Later for now.


End file.
